


Dream World Intro

by Eksevis



Series: The Dream World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world called "Dream World"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream World Intro

    In my world there is a popular game called "The Dream World". The Dream World is a beautiful game that stretches on forever. Many legends live in it. It became popular shortly after the war began. I wanted to join into this new world, but I was not able to, for I was off fighting for my country. When I could go on the internet I had read how people became legends on the game. I simply could not wait to get back home.

But something happened...

    I saw my best friends die before me, lying there motionless. I saw horrors that would forever be in my memory. When I finally did arrive home I could not sleep, all I had were nightmares. A month after I got home, I found a small box sitting on my front porch. I picked it up and found it was labeled "The Dream World: Dream of the Adventurer". I opened the box to find a note that simply said "From a friend.". I looked back into the box and found a clear container that held a pill.

    I took out the container and read it out loud to myself, "This pill will allow you to enter The Dream World: Dream of the Adventurer. Swallow it with a glass of water and continue with your day as normal. When you go to bed and fall asleep, you'll find yourself in The Dream World." 

    I took off the cap from the container and quickly swallowed the pill. I felt it go down my throat. I went to my bed, and as tired as I was, I fell asleep quickly. I found myself in a strange yet beautiful world. I held a serrated blade that resembled a saw. I looked at my surroundings to find myself in a grass field. A few other people were around me all who had appeared to be newcomers as well. 

    A man with long spiky black hair and shiny metal armor approached me. It was obvious he was experienced. He reached out his hand and said, "Welcome to The Dream World."


End file.
